pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jury
Jury (ジーリィ, Jiirii), "the lurking eyes", is a single component of an ancient group of beings existing outside the boundaries of time, The Jurors. Initially, Jury was believed to be a member of the Baskerville Clan acting as adviser and guardian to Glen Baskerville. In truth, Jury acts as an observant, bearing witness and recording the outcomes that befall the world - as is the duty of each Juror and their respective world created from The Core of the Abyss. This task is all in pursuit of the world's imminent demise, with Jury supplying different "branching points" in order to eventually collect the world's unique ending and add it to "the archives" as if it were nothing more than a story. Appearance Most commonly, Jury appears in the form of her corporeal vessel, which appears as an elderly woman with defined cheekbones, a slender chin, hooked nose and face decorated with a multitude of wrinkles. In this form, Jury also has large circular white eyes that seemingly lack pupils and often have dark circle surrounding them. As well, Jury lacks her bottom-right canine tooth, although it isn't known why this is. Jury wears a loose-fitting black cloak, always having the hood up to shroud her bald head and partially shroud her eyes. Apart from her cloak, Jury wears a pair of earrings that bear significant resemblance to Fang's own earring; having a metal body attached to their base with small feathers hanging down from it. The earring also seem to match the necklace that Jury wears, which appears to be made from various types of beads and diamond-shaped shards of metal hanging down from it. Finally, Jury always carries a wooden cane around with her, creating the illusion that she isn't strong enough to stand without it. In reality, Jury's human form is used so that she can fit in more fittingly with her world. Her true form appears to be a viscous liquid sort of material that she can control as one unit. Personality Though Jury is an inhuman entity, and claims to be beyond the understanding of humanity, she herself is not much of a complex character to understand and is quite contrary to a practical open book when she is actually exclaimed as a character. During her debut it was thought that Jury was an angry, hag-like character because of her actions (warped Gilbert's mind upon their first meeting and how she despised Lacie's existence.) However, it has since been revealed that as a Juror, it is Jury's duty to act disconnected and do what she feels is best for her world in order to provide unique branching points and a unique ending. However in her mind creating these branching points is just a justification to do several immoral and questionable actions in the name of the Baskervilles and insure her continued existence and the branching point for her so called "story". For example she has been brainwashing all members of the Baskerville Clan into being basically mindless puppets to her and Glen Baskerville's will and has been subtly influencing with propaganda to suit her own needs, motives, and desires all while making the Baskerville head believe that it was for the good of a balance that is questioned to even exist at this point in the series. Jury holds the Children of Ill Omen in great animosity and hatred, and fears them above all else. Perhaps the most extreme measure that she has gone to is condemning the Children of Ill Omen into a lifetime of despair and unhappiness and then later on have Glen Baskerville cast them into the Core of the Abyss so that their souls deteriorate. Creating the Baskerville Clan was also implied to be her doing and is described by Levi "as giving them a toy, telling them to be careful and to protect it just to see how they would break it". She justifies these actions by proclaiming that she is beyond human understanding. Levi also claims this as well and that understanding her might be a waste of time. The most defining trait and the only real time that Jury has deplayed an actual emotion openly is when she displayed fear, disgust, and hatred to the Children of Ill Omen, as "they're not meant to exist" and can harm her and thereby distort her "story" despite the fact that she herself is meant to branch the world into a new direction and is arguably what the Children of Ill Omen do themselves. History Since the dawning of the ages, The Core of the Abyss has given life to numerous worlds. Each world is provided a Jury, whose purpose is to observe and record the outcomes of their respective world from beginning to end, and then return their findings to the farthest reaching 'library' once their task has been completed. Additionally, each Jury must also ensure that their respective 'story' ends in its own unique manner by providing a branching point. One Jury found herself observing a world where the purpose of the Baskerville Clan and Glen Baskerville expanded far beyond where it was originally meant to. While not revealing her role, Jury posed as a member of the Baskerville Clan, occasionally advising each Glen and making sure that the 'story' progressed smoothly. However, because Jury acted as an enigma, it sparked the curiosity of some of the incarnations of Glen Baskerville - who began to question Jury's existence. Whenever a new member of the Baskervilles was inducted Jury would meet with them and brainwash them to become Glen Baskerville's slaves to keep the story easier for her to control. Eventually, during Levi's reign as Glen, Jury was observing her 'story' privately within the lower levels of the Baskerville mansion when she found herself face-to-face with a young Child of Ill Omen named Lacie. Knowing the threat Lacie could pose to her, Jury immediately exclaimed how ludicrous it was to have a Child of Ill Omen living with the Baskerville Clan. Jury directly called Lacie an abomination and ordered her to 'fall' and return from whence she came. Oswald, having realized that Lacie wandered off on her own, called Lacie back to his side, while Levi went to speak with Jury. Levi asked Jury not to frighten Oswald and Lacie too much, as they were only recent inductees to the Baskerville Clan. Ignoring Levi's statement, Jury questioned if Oswald was meant to be Levi's successor as Glen, which Levi confirmed. Although, Levi did take the time to explain that he was only just starting to make preparations for the first Succession Ceremony to transfer Raven to Oswald. Afterwards it would be followed by the Succession Ceremonies for Owl, Dodo, Gryphon and Jabberwock - though the completion of the last Succession Ceremony wouldn't be for at least another twenty or thirty years. This meant that Lacie wouldn't be 'falling' anywhere anytime soon, so she would just have to bear with Lacie's existence until them; laughing as he left because he knew another twenty or thirty years was just a moment in time for Jury. After distancing themselves from Jury, Lacie asked Levi who Jury was and whether or not she was a Baskerville. As Jury's ruse was meant to fool even Levi, Levi told Lacie that Jury was like a Baskerville, only different because she had different tasks compared to other Baskervilles. Levi explained what he knew from the Glens that preceded him: that Jury was always somewhere on the Baskerville estate, but was rarely ever seen and that Jury is dedicated to acting as Glen Baskerville's guardian and adviser. Oswald questioned why Levi needed to be protected, though Levi's response was just that it was the way things were. Jury had been around for as long as anyone could remember, and for that reason Levi suggested that Oswald and Lacie not dwell on her existence, but should instead focus on what they planned on doing about it; otherwise they should just accept that there's nothing they can do and leave it at that. Just then, Lacie remembered that Jury had told her to 'fall', and so she asked Levi if she was going to be 'falling' somewhere soon like Jury had said. Levi elaborated that Lacie was meant to 'fall' back from whence she came, the darkness of the Abyss. Lacie didn't exactly understand what Levi meant entirely, something which Levi had expected - simply stating that Lacie was going to die. Around twenty years later, Oswald inherited Jabberwock from Levi, finally formally taking over the title of Glen Baskerville. Jury was one of few Baskervilles to have attended the ceremony where Lacie was cast into the Abyss by Oswald, having attended alongside Levi in order to oversee that the ceremony proceeded smoothly. Two months following Oswald's succession and one month following Levi's demise, Oswald's successor emerged, Gilbert, having been found by Jack Vessalius alongside his Child of Ill Omen brother, Vincent, living on the streets. Jury spoke to Gilbert privately when she could, telling Gilbert that he should feel grateful that Oswald had accepted him off of the streets like he had done. In return, Jury told Gilbert that it was his duty to kill anyone who posed a threat to Oswald, casting a spell on him and using Gilbert's left arm as a medium, as she had done with every one of Glen's subordinates in order to forcibly make them obey the orders of Glen Baskerville no matter what. Plot Oswald's Intention Arc Jury remained in Sablier long after its fall into the Abyss during the Tragedy of Sablier, currently residing within the ruins of the old Baskerville estate in The Hole of Sablier, waiting for the coming of Oswald's successor. After approximately one-hundred years, Oswald enters The Hole, having taken over the body of his successor, Leo, in order to properly deal with the looming crisis the world faces, as Jack severed the Chains that encircle the world and prevented it from being swallowed by the Abyss; making his second attempt at global destruction after the Tragedy. With Vincent by his side, Oswald approaches the Baskervilles' Door to the Abyss, calling out for Jury's aid. Jury's body then forms from the darkness that drifts before the Door. Oswald asks Jury if she fully understands the current state that the world is in, elaborating that the world will be destroyed if it carries on the path it's heading down, and so there's no time for them to use the Core of the Abyss as an intermediary. Instead, Oswald suggests that they work together and force a path to the past open in order to prevent the destruction of the world. Jury absorbs the information presented to her, before finally stating that in order for the way to the past to be opened, she must first obtain the opinions of the 'others'; her body rippling and becoming viscous as she says this. Oswald doesn't know what Jury means by the 'others', and so Jury tilts her head and explains that she must convene with the other Jurors so the can decide how the 'story' should end. Jury's head then falls out of her hood as her entire body becomes viscous and explodes outward. Confused, Vincent asks Oswald what's going on, though Oswald only notes how the room around them is distorting. Once everything settles, Oswald notes how the room now looks more like a courtroom, ordering Vincent to return to his side after he attacked Xerxes Break (who'd showed up after Jury's departure) when the other Jurors begin to arrive. Vincent questions what's going on, leading Oswald to reiterate when their world's Jury returns as well. Jury explains that a special setting was needed, because even though the others are Jurors just as she is, they needed a location where they could all gather together and intervene in this one 'story'. Oswald asks if by 'story' Jury means their world, which Jury confirms; however adding that it's not meant to act as a metaphor. Jury continues to state that explaining their existence is a difficult task, but in reality their true nature exists outside the scope of human understanding. Elaborating, Jury reveals that it's their duty to record the 'stories' that are born from The Core of the Abyss from their beginning to their end, only to bring them back to the farthest reaching 'library' afterwards. Oswald is surprised to hear that Jury existence wasn't meant to act as an adviser and protector to Glen Baskerville. Jury carries on, explaining that the 'stories' she'd mentioned expand beyond Oswald's span of understanding, while all may initially seem similar they're very different from one-another. To provide some examples, Jury reveals that some of these 'stories' lack the human species, some end a mere one-hundred years after their beginning, while other 'stories' manage to prolong their existence far longer than the Jurors thought they'd be able to. The only constant within each of these 'stories' is Jury, as each 'story' must have their own Jury to ensure that it ends differently by providing a branching point. To finish her statement, Jury reveals the purpose of the current situation, as this world had extended the existence of both the Baskervilles and Glen Baskerville. However, a story without end has no worth, and so the important question isn't "When will it end?" but rather "How will it end?", thus Jury gathered her fellow Jurors to discuss whether or not it's reasonable to end the story.Oswald was enraged and uses Vincent to scare them stating that The Children of Omen III were created by the core on a whim and their existence was not a sin to the world but rather to the Jurors because they would be able to bypass them and ruin their "story". After getting defeated they decided that they can no longer interfere with the story and watches the ending instead. Powers and Abilities *'Reality Distortion' - As a Juror, Jury is capable of altering reality within her jurisdiction (her "story"). Jury would most often use this ability without notice, creating varying branching points throughout her "story" to progress it further; as she did when she created the Baskervilles and gave them responsibility over the Abyss. Most recently, Jury also transformed The Hole of Sablier into a black city covered in a thick blanket of fog. At the city's center was a courtroom styled around the Baskervilles' Door to the Abyss, meant to allow the Jurors to discuss the ending of Jury's "story". *'Shape Shifting' - As it was necessary for Jury to "fit-in" among the Baskervilles while she carried out her duties, Jury changed took on a human shape. The extent of her shape shifting abilities aren't yet fully explored, making it seem as though Jury actually likes her human form, only returning to her viscous form when gathering the other Jurors in Sablier. *'Power Repression' - Being the one in control of the branching points and individual existences throughout her story, Jury is allotted the ability to repress the powers of Glen Baskerville and those who oppose her should the need arise. The only known exception to her powers of repression are the Children of Ill Omen, as they're creations were outside of Jury's control. *'Hypnotism' - A power displayed upon her first meeting with Gilbert. It appears as though Jury hypnotized the destined successors to the title of Glen Baskerville in order to make them compliant to their master's orders permanently. Despite taking away their wills, Jury would allow the successors to keep their individual sense of self however, as she believed that it would be more interesting to the "story". Gilbert found a flaw in Jury's hypnotism however, and broke Jury's hold over him when he severed his own left arm, which was where Jury's hypnotic spell was rooted. *'Immortality' - Being the sole Juror of her "story", Jury has been alive since the creation of "Pandora's world". Even so, it's still unclear whether or not Jury existed prior to the creation of "Pandora's world". Jury is also immune to attacks from people who're part of "Pandora's world", as shown when Oswald's persistent attacks don't phase Jury. Although, there may be an exception to Jury's immortality, as Children of Ill Omen can cause her harm and may eventually be able to kill Jury. *'Healing' - During their battle, Oswald sliced Elliot's rapier through Jury and nearly cut her body in half, only for the wound to heal itself as time progressed. Oswald would also later stab Elliot's rapier through Jury's left eye, but it has yet to be seen if Vincent's close proximity to Oswald will prevent Jury from healing from such a wound. Quotes ;To Gilbert Nightray *"Respect and love your master, and always regard his will as absolute! Only then may an unwanted person like yourself ascribe meaning to his life. Doing so shall lend your existence its value." *"Think only of your master. Serve only your master." ;To Lacie *"A Child of Ill Omen. Why... why is a Child of Ill Omen here...?" *"Drop her quickly...! Return her to the darkness of the Abyss...! ;To Levi, about Oswald *"... Is that boy... to be your next bodily vessel? Appearances Gallery Evidence Jury 2.jpg 91 - Oswald + Jury.jpg 91 - Jury.jpg 87-4.jpg Trivia *In an omake of Volume 18.5: Evidence, Jury is shown staring questioningly as Oswald runs past with Gil on his shoulders. *Jury is the only Juror seen so far to have a viscous original form rather than a gaseous one. * Jury seems to be based on the Duchess from the first Book given their similar personalities and appearance. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Baskervilles Category:Female Category:Human Category:Servants Category:Abyss Category:Manga Only Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Terms Category:Children of Ill Omen